The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Gel’ is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant ‘95 150 02’ (undistributed, unpatented seedling) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Orka’ (undistributed, unpatented in US). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in Oostniewkerke, Belgium, in September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Gel’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.